Una Historia Diferente
by Rebeca18
Summary: ¿Shippo es el Rey de los Demonios Zorros? / ¿Miroku un frío monje? / ¿Sango rica y caprichosa? / ¡Inuyasha es un pervertido! / ¿Sesshomaru es bondadoso y amable con humanos? / ¿Rin es una temida exterminadora de demonios y Jaken su sirviente fiel? / ¿La anciana Kaede es una joven y borracha bruja? / ¿Naraku es bueno? / ¿Koga y Ayame son unos hombre-lobo ladrones?


_Capitulo 1. ¡Nuevas aventuras en un mundo distinto! _

Ahome Higurashi hace tiempo decidió vivir en la época Sengoku junto Inuyasha, actualmente su marido, y sus queridos amigos: Shippo, Miroku y Sango.

Cuando regreso a esa época al primero en ver fue a Inuyasha y sintió una gran felicidad poder volver a verlo a él. Lo amaba y ya no se andaría con rodeos, se lo diría y se quedaría a su lado siempre.

Luego pudo ver a Shippo, Miroku y Sango quienes ya tenían el tercer hijo –esos no perdían el tiempo- y en la aldea a la anciana Kaede y la pequeña Rin que se había quedado a vivir allí temporalmente.

Habían pasado 3 años y aún la esperaban, él la esperó todo el tiempo ¡Y qué felices que fueron al tenerla de vuelta!

Echarían de menos esos días en los que viajaban y acampaban bajo las estrellas, perseguían a Naraku, los trozos de la perla de Shikon y todos los líos en los que se metían… Pero ya era hora de vivir en paz y tranquilidad.

Y claro, Sesshomaru –oficialmente su cuñado- junto Jaken iban a menudo a visitar a Rin a la aldea, así que también les veía a ellos.

Pero añoraba a su madre, hermano y abuelo, sus amigas y su época… Sabía que algún día tendría que elegir y siempre elegiría la época Sengoku, pero eligiese lo que eligiese su corazón jamás estaría inquieto. Siempre echaría de menos a alguien.

Pero un buen día Ahome pasaba cerca del pozo y descubrió que este aún estaba 'activo'. Llamó a sus amigos para que lo vieran, ya que creyó que se había vuelto loca, pero no… El pozo aún funcionaba.

Tras discutir con Inuyasha –ya que este tenía miedo de si el pozo se cerraba si ella pasaba- se decidió que irían juntos a probar si aun funcionaba bien. Pasaron por el pozo y llegaron a la época de Ahome, y pudieron volver, otro día también fueron, y pudieron volver…

El pozo había sentido los sentimientos de Ahome y había dejado que pudiera seguir viajando por el… ¡Ahora sí que Ahome estaba completa y absolutamente feliz!

Todo era perfecto… pero ya saben; Cuando todo va demasiado bien siempre hay alguien que va y lo jode.

El canto de los pájaros fue despertando a Ahome, pero el llano de los niños de Sango fue lo que la despertó del todo. La joven sacerdotisa se levanto, buscó a su marido en la cama pero este no estaba… Ah, cierto, estaba de misión con Miroku sobre _no sé qué _monstruo que acecha a _no sé qué _aldea y fueron a exterminarlo… Y Sango había acordado en ir a su casa esos días.

Deprisa Ahome se levanto y se arreglo, Sango esperaba afuera de la casa a su amiga.

**¡Buenos días Sango-chan!** –dijo Ahome con una gran sonrisa- **¡Y qué hermosos están ustedes hoy!** –dijo mientras miraba a las nenas que jugaban a sus pies y al pequeño niño en los brazos de Sango- **¡Cada día está más grandecito! **

**Si ¡y más pesado!** –agrego Sango con una sonrisa-

**¿Me dejas cargarlo?** –pregunta Ahome-

**¡Claro, eso ni se pregunta!** –Sango deposita con suavidad a su hijo en los brazos de Ahome con máximo cuidado-

**¡Pero qué lindo!** –dice Ahome viéndolo- **esperemos que de mayor no saque las malas mañas de su padre** –murmura entre dientes y Sango asiente preocupada, aún no perdió las esperanzas de que su niño sea un caballero con las mujeres de mayor-

**¿Y tú Ahome para cuando?** –pregunta Sango y Ahome se sonroja hasta las orejas- **Hace un año que te casaste con Inuyasha y…**

**Lo sé, lo sé… -**Ahome desvía su mirada de la de Sango- **últimamente le he ido dando indirectas ¡pero el muy tonto ni se entera!** –aprieta sus puños furiosa-

**Eso explica porque le dices 'abajo' tan seguido estos días… **-susurra pensativa Sango-

**¡Buenos días, señora Ahome, señora Sango!** –saluda Rin animadamente, ambas mujeres voltean a ver a la pequeña… Bueno ya no tan pequeña, ya que tiene 13 años-

**Rin-chan, ya te dijimos que solo llámanos por el nombre pila, no hace falta ser tan respetuosa** –dice Sango sonriendo, en cambio la chica solo sonríe-

**¿Es el nuevo kimono que te regalo el mes pasado Sesshomaru?** –pregunta Ahome señalando la ropa de Rin, quien asiente sonrojada. Lleva un hermoso kimono de mangas hasta los codos y que llega hasta sus rodillas, de color rosa suave con estampado de flores blancas. Y ya no va descalza si no con unas chancletas de madera-

**¡Sí! **–dice sonriente-

**Ay… que lindo **–suspira Sango y cambia su rostro sonriente y feliz, ahora tiene la frente sombreada y unas cuantas venas hinchadas- **ya podrían ser otros igual de atentos** –gruñe-

**Jum **–Ahome asiente- **Que bien por ti Rin-chan** –le guiña un ojo y la niña se encoge de hombros sin saber que dicen las dos mujeres-

**¿Lo llevas porque viene a verte hoy?** –pregunta Sango y Rin asiente-

**Si, dijo que me esperaría a las afueras de la aldea junto Jaken-sama y Ah-Un. **–dice feliz**- ¡Ah, cierto, debo irme no quiero hacer esperar a Sesshomaru-sama!** –se lleva las manos a la cabeza- **¡Adiós señora Sango, adiós señora Ahome!** –se despide y se va corriendo-

**Que linda es** –dice Sango- **un poco ingenua…**

**Si, no se da cuenta de nada** –ríe levemente Ahome, viendo como es Rin ella también desea tener una hija y cuidarla como lo hace con esa niña-

**Oh… esa es la mirada materna **–dice Sango viendo a Ahome- **¡Si que deseas tener hijos ya, eh! **

**¡Sango-chan! **–la calla Ahome-

**¡Tía! **–dicen a la vez las nenas y alzan sus bracitos hacia ella-

**¡Si, si, a ustedes también las abrazo!** –devuelve a Sango su hijo y se agacha para abrazar a las niñas- **pero que hermosas están… Romperán muchos corazones de mayores jejeje**

**Miroku ya está preparándose para ese día** –dice Sango y suspira resignada- **dice que no dejará que "ningún depravado, mujeriego y aprovechado ponga la mano encima de sus dos preciosas hijas" **

** mira quién habla monje…** -murmura Ahome-

**¿No deberían haber regresado ya?** –pregunta con preocupación Sango-

**Esos dos siempre llegan a tiempo, no te preocupes Sango ** –una tercera voz se mete en la conversación. Las mujeres voltean y es la anciana Kaede-

**Kaede-sama, no debería estar esforzándose** –dice Ahome mientras coge la cesta que lleva la anciana, que está repleta de hiervas medicinales- **Siéntese por favor.**

**¡Niña, aún estoy perfectamente bien!** –dice la anciana mientras se sienta-

**¿Cuántos años tendrá ya?** –murmura Sango a Ahome-

**¿Cien?** –dice ella-

**¡Soy vieja pero no sorda!** –dice la anciana furiosa alzando el puño-

**¡Lo sentimos anciana Kaede!** –dicen ambas-

Ahome tenía que aceres así que pronto la anciana Kaede y Sango se fueron de ahí. Primero tenía que ir a por ciertas hierbas para té, así que se puso en marcha sin perder tiempo.

Justo mientras iba de camino vio el árbol sagrado de su jardín y pudo ver una leve luz proveniente de allí. Dejo la cesta que llevaba y se acerco allí.

Provenía del pozo.

Ahome, cuidadosa, se acerco a los alrededores del pozo y justo encima de este vio a alguien. No pudo ver su rostro ya que estaba de espaldas pero pudo ver su largo cabello negro cayendo por su espalda, un hermoso kimono rojo carmesí con detalles plateados y en su cintura una katana.

Alzo su mano y dio dos pasos hacia el pozo quiso decirle a esa muchacha, ya que su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño y esbelto para ser un hombre, que tuviera cuidado de caer. Pero antes de que palabra alguna saliera de su boca la chica entro al pozo y este brillo con fuerza.

Ahome sorprendida se acerco al pozo.

**¿Pero qué…?** –antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa sintió como una fuerte brisa la aventaba dentro- **¡WAAAAAAAH!** –grito mientras caía dentro-

Por un momento Sesshomaru dejó de escuchar lo que le contaba Rin sobre su vida cotidiana, y desvió su mirada hacia la dirección donde estaba el pozo. Por un momento le pareció sentir una extraña presencia ahí y también estaba la mujer de su medio hermano, pero un instante después desapareció.

**¿Sesshomaru-sama?** –lo llamo Rin al ver que este ya no la escuchaba- **¿Sucede algo?** –pregunto preocupada-

**Jaken…** -hablo este, Jaken nada más ser llamado por su amo le prestó atención- Ve **al pozo devorador de huesos, no te acerques demasiado. **–ordeno y este obedeció-

**¿Sucede algo peligroso ahí, Sesshomaru-sama?** –pregunta Rin-

En cambio, él no dijo nada solamente se quedo viendo la dirección en la que se fue Jaken. Había sentido una presencia extraña, anormal… no de ese mundo.

Ahome abrió poco a poco sus ojos, sintió el frío suelo en su cara y su cuerpo algo adolorido. Se levanto difícilmente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el fondo del pozo. Se quito la tierra de su ropa y subió la pared del pozo sin dificultades –ya estaba acostumbrada- pero al llegar arriba quedo atónita ante lo que vio.

Antes los alrededores del pozo eran hermosos; bosque, flores, todo verde, animales… Y lo que veía allí era tierra, rocas, ni un solo animal, ni una sola planta… Como si lo hubieran arrasado todo… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se dio tan fuerte al caer que quedo inconsciente por días y algún monstruo ataco la aldea o que…? ¡La aldea! ¡Sango, los niños, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kaede, Rin… todos!

Salió del pozo y fue corriendo a la colina que daba a la aldea, cuando llego vio lo que parecían ser restos de la aldea. Se llevo las manos a la boca ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué sucedió? Pero entonces se dio cuenta de cómo eran los alrededores; las montañas verdes ahora eran todo piedra y arena.

Llegó a paso lento a la aldea, solo quedaban cimientos de lo que fue una vez, pero eso parecían ser restos de una aldea que fue destruida hace décadas… Ni si quiera estaba el árbol sagrado… Nada… Ni personas… Ni sus amigos… Inuyasha…

¿Qué sucedía? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, negó rápidamente, seguramente seguía inconsciente en el pozo y eso era una horrible pesadilla. Seguro.

Se acerco donde se suponía que estaba su casa –recién construida por Inuyasha y ella- no estaba, o fue destruida por completo o… jamás se construyo.

Ahome se sentó en una gran roca y se puso a pensar; desde que despertó sintió el aire diferente, pesado y… contaminado. El paisaje era distinto, la aldea era distinta y todo parecía estar en ruinas desde hace décadas… Y lo más importante; cuando fue 'tragada' por el pozo este brillaba de forma distinta. Jamás vio así al pozo. Y claro ¿Quién era la chica que estuvo allí antes de ella? La del kimono bonito…

**Bien Ahome, dos teorías… Una; quede inconsciente por décadas y los monstruos destruyeron todo… Cosa que es imposible porque Inuyasha jamás lo permitiría…** -dice pensativa y en susurros para sí misma- **o… la chica esa, el pozo brillante, está tierra "desconocida"… tal vez, sea… ¿Un mundo diferente? ¿Paralelo? ¿Una realidad diferente a la mía? Mmm… -**Ahome opta por la segunda opción- **debo encontrar entonces a alguien que me diga que sucedió aquí. **

En el momento en que alzo la vista pudo ver a lo lejos en la montaña un poco de humo.

¡Humo! Eso significa que hay fuego, y eso significa que alguien lo prendió lo que significa que allí hay alguien. ¡Bien, allí debe ir entonces!

Sin perder tiempo Ahome se puso a caminar hacia allá. El camino se le hizo pesado y aburrido.

Pero al fin casi al anochecer llegó a la cima de esa montaña –que tampoco era tan alta pero Ahome es demasiado lenta y tardó demasiado-

**¡Por fin! Ojalá hubiera estado Inuyasha el me hubiera llevado… o Kirara… -**susurro para sí misma-

Ahome pronto encontró el lugar de donde provenía el fuego, una cabaña. Sonrío contenta y se dispuso a llamar, toco la puerta y escucho una voz o más bien un gruñido.

¡Ay! Jamás lo pensó, ¿Y si era la casa de un monstruo? Lloriqueo a sus adentros y deseo no tener tan mala suerte.

**¿Quién osa molestarme eh?** –la puerta se abrió y la mandíbula de Ahome se desencajo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se quedo de piedra-

Delante de ella tenía a Kaede, bueno a su "versión paralela" tal vez.

Una hermosa joven de largo cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros, de tez clara y perfecta. Su cabello estaba recogido con unos palillos con decoraciones florales y la mayoría de su cabello caía por sus hombros hasta casi su cintura. Estaba levemente maquillada, y llevaba unas pocas joyas; una gargantilla de plata y muchos anillos. Portaba un kimono hermoso de mangas largas y hasta sus pies, de fondo blanco y con flores rojas y un obi negro. Se fijo en que el kimono tenía un gran –grandísimo- escote que dejaba ver sus enormes atributos de mujer. Se fijo en que en la mano derecha tenía una botella de sake y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas.

¿Kaede… joven… hermosa… y alcohólica? ¡Jajajaja, sí que es un mundo paralelo!

**Oye chiquilla… Llevas ropas de sacerdotisa, pero las sacerdotisas fueran asesinadas hará más de cinco años y no han habido desde entonces… Así que o eres una embustera o un monstruo disfrazado que desea matar a la Gran Bruja Blanca la Gran y única Kaede-sama. –**dice viéndola de arriba abajo-

¡Y encima bruja! Ahome dejo escapar una pequeña risita. Y la bruja, digo, Kaede la miró.

**Chiquilla infeliz ¿Qué te hace gracia?** –pregunta- y** respóndeme, ¿Quién eres? **

**Emm… No quería ofenderla Kaede-sama, me llamo Ahome Higurashi y soy una sacerdotisa ¿No me recuerda? Soy la reencarnación de Kikyo-sama…** -dice Ahome y al mencionar a Kikyo Kaede cambió su expresión, Ahome noto dolor y tristeza en sus ojos-

**¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre escoria infeliz!** –grita e intenta golpearla, pero se tambalea y casi cae, de no ser por Ahome que la sujeta-

**¿Se encuentra bien Kaede-sama…?** –Ahome la mira preocupada, y justo entonces al verla de cerca (ya que andaba borracha y no la veía con claridad) pudo ver su enorme parecido a su hermana fallecida-

**Dios… mío… e-es cierto… tu… Kikyo… **-sollozo en bajito-

Ahome la llevo dentro de la cabaña y cerró la puerta. La cabaña no era muy grande pero estaba bien. En medio había una pequeña hoguera y al lado una cama, donde tumbo a Kaede. Al otro lado una mesa y unas sillas de madera. Y poco más allá una gran mesa con una olla, botes con cosas extrañas y un gran libro. Parecía la morada de una bruja de verdad. Solo faltaba un gato negro…

**Miau** –Ahome volteo y vio un gato pero no era cualquier gato ¡Era Kirara! sonrío levemente, toda una bruja-

Miro a Kaede que ya tenía mejor cara, pero miraba la miraba tan fijamente que parecía buscar algo en ella. Y al parecer mencionar a su hermana mayor le dolió demasiado, ¿acaso está muerta en ese mundo? Mejor no volver a mencionarla…

**Te pareces tanto… tienes una leve diferencia pero… la reconozco en ti. ¿Dices ser su reencarnación? **

**Sí, soy su reencarnación Kaede-sama… Perdón por la pregunta pero ¿Kikyo-sama era bruja?**

**No, sacerdotisa. La última… Murió hace cinco años, fue la que más aguanto.** –dijo con cierto brillo de orgullo en sus ojos- **pero dime, ¿Cómo es posible que tu…?**

**La verdad, Kaede-sama, jeje vera… **-Ahome le cuenta todo, sobre como llego, el pozo, la mujer que vio de espaldas, sobre su mundo, lo que sucedió con la perla… Vamos, que se paso horas hablándole y Kaede cada vez tenía la mandíbula más desencajada- **y eso es todo Kaede-sama…**

**¿Y dices que yo soy una vieja en ese mundo tuyo?** –pregunta-

**¿es lo único que se le quedo?** –murmura Ahome con una vena hinchada-

**Jumm… es interesante, ese pozo…** -murmura la mujer- **así que eres la reencarnación de mi hermana de otro mundo. Y eres sacerdotisa…** -entonces se levanto de golpe y sus ojos brillaron- **¡Eres sacerdotisa!**

**¡sí!** –dijo Ahome igual de emocionada, pero vio que el brillo de ojos de Kaede se hizo algo perverso- **¿Sí…?** –dudo en decir-

**Es perfecto ¡Tú acabarás con el mal, eres la única que puede hacerlo! Tal vez haya sido cosa del destino que aparecieras aquí. Pero, ni idea quien pudo haber sido la mujer del pozo de la que me hablaste…** -dice Kaede-

**¡Espere, espere…! ¿Cómo que "acabaré con el mal"? **

**Tú salvarás este mundo de la destrucción total…** -dice ella segura-

**Espere… Kaede-sama, estaré encantada de ayudarla pero antes por favor, explíqueme que sucedió aquí. **

**Por supuesto, es una historia larga así que haré un poco de té** –dice y se levanta, pero comienza su historia-

_Hace una década un horrible demonio con aspecto humano apareció de la nada y empezó a destruir grandes poblaciones, hasta hizo que los monstruos fuesen fieles a él y le siguieran en su causa. Hasta pudo doblegar a grandes demonios, y a los que no, les mataba. Como al gran Inu no Taisho, quien siempre estuvo de lado de los humanos. Nadie podía hacerle frente, ni los demonios poderosos ni los más valientes guerreros. Pero un día, un grupo de sacerdotisas se unieron para vencerlo, y sus flechas sagradas lograron herirle. _

_Las sacerdotisas eran las únicas capaces de vencer a este demonio, la gente de nuevo tuvo fe y esperanza, pero el demonio cometió un acto horrible… Fue acabando con todas las sacerdotisas. Al cabo de cinco años logró dominar este vasto país y matar a la última sacerdotisa, mi hermana mayor Kikyo. Quien poseía un poder enorme que podría haber acabado con el demonio… La perla de Shikon._

_Mi hermana y el demonio tuvieron un horrible enfrentamiento del que el demonio salió ganando. Pero mi hermana con sus últimas fuerzas, antes de que el demonio pudiera hacerse con la perla de Shikon y hacerse más poderoso, ella lo escondió. No sé donde sólo sé que lo envió lejos usando sus poderes. _

_Ya que si la perla cayera en malas manos, sería el peor fin que imagines. Pude llevarme a mi hermana antes de que el demonio la destrozará por completo, la traje aquí y la acosté en mi cama, intenté curarla pero era en vano. Antes de morir ella me dijo: "dile que encuentre la perla de Shikon, es la única salvación…" Yo le pregunte: "¿Quién hermana? Dime ¿A quién debo decirle?" y ella me contesto en su último aliento: "a la sacerdotisa… a la última sacerdotisa" _

_Murió y yo no sabía a quién se podía referir, así que busque por todo el país pero ya no quedaban sacerdotisas. Abandone la búsqueda. _

_Han pasado cinco años y todo va a peor, el demonio es más fuerte y muchos monstruos dominan el país teniendo a la mayoría de gentes esclavizadas. Tal como viste la tierra de esta montaña muchos sitios son así, ya que el aire ya no es puro y no hay sacerdotisa que purifique estos lares o que mate a los monstruos._

_Aún quedas pocos con fe que matan a monstruos, exterminadores, unos pocos monjes –los que no huyeron- y otros demonios que no desean ser lacayos del temido demonio _

La historia de Kaede hizo que Ahome temblase, Kaede creía que lloraría y huiría para no tener que enfrentar tal mal, pero le sorprendió lo que hizo la joven sacerdotisa.

**¡IMPERDONABLE!** –grito levantándose y apretando sus puños- **¡Ese horrible demonio tendrá su merecido, yo se lo daré! ¡Kikyo-sama no murió en vano, y no dejaré que siga haciendo lo que quiera…! ¡Buscaré a aquellos que aún luchan contra el demonio y juntos acabaremos con él! ¡Kaede-sama…! **–se arrodilló enfrente de la bruja- **Por favor, ¿Sabe dónde está la perla de Shikon? **

**Sin duda eres tú** –dice con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos- **mi hermana tenía razón, siempre la tiene… Chiquilla, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. **

**Gracias.** –agradece de corazón Ahome-

**Primero, antes que nada te daré el arco de mi hermana y unas pocas flechas que le quedaron** –Kaede se levanto y de una estantería cogió el arco, que estaba envuelto en unas mantas blancas- **cuídalo bien, sacerdotisa. **

**Si** –Ahome cogió el arco y el estuche de flechas-

**Y ahora, te diré los nombres de quienes podrían ayudarte…** -dice Kaede-

**Gracias Kaede-sama. **

**Gracias a ti, Ahome.** –le dice ella- **bien, sus nombres son…**

Ya era tarde así que se fueron a dormir, Ahome se durmió a la primera ya que había tenido demasiadas emociones por un día y estaba exhausta. En cambio, Kaede se quedo la noche entera –o lo que quedaba de ella- despierta. Por fin había esperanzas de nuevo, no dejaría que nada le pasara a esa niña.

Por la mañana cuando Ahome despertó se encontró con un buen plato de desayuno.

**Come, necesitarás fuerzas hoy, niña** –dice Kaede-

**Sí** –Ahome se apresuro y después de comer se arreglo un poco el cabello- **gracias por todo, Kaede-sama **–le dijo mientras salía de la cabaña- s**e lo agradezco de corazón.**

**Niña, toma esto antes de irte** –le tiro una capa y un sombrero enorme de paja que taparía su rostro- póntelo, debes pasar desapercibida.

**Hai **–asintió ella y se puso la capa por encima del arco y flechas, escondió su cabello en el sombrero que tapaba un poco su rostro-

**Y llévate a Kirara…** -dijo Kaede- **ella te protegerá **–la gatita maúllo animada yendo con Ahome-

**De eso no hay duda** –dice sonriendo- **le prometo Kaede-sama que venceré a ese demonio y todo volverá a ir bien** –le dice antes de irse- **¡vamos Kirara, adiós Kaede-sama! **

Kaede vio marchar a Ahome y pudo ver la silueta de su hermana Kikyo por un momento.

**Kikyo… querida hermana, tenías razón… Aunque claro ¿Cuándo no la tuviste?** –ríe levemente y se lleva la botella de sake a la boca, luego tras pensarlo un momento se lo quita de la boca- **no… ya es hora de dejar de olvidar…** -tira la botella al suelo- **suerte, Ahome Higurashi. Espero que te ayuden las personas que te dije, tu viaje será peligroso…** -miro al cielo**- hermana… que tu espíritu la proteja** –rezo-

Kaede recordó cuando le dijo quienes debían acompañarla. Solo aquellos que aún no temían a los monstruos y a ese demonio. Se sorprendió al ver que Ahome sonrió y murmuro en voz baja: _¡cómo no! Siempre, da igual como, estarán conmigo, protegiéndome ante cualquier peligro… Ay, mis amigos._

¿Los conocería en su mundo? Eso esperaba…

"_**Bien, sus nombres son… Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru, Koga y Ayame…"**_

_Y ahí comenzaba una nueva aventura para Ahome, una en un nuevo mundo lleno de peligros, pero como siempre, con la ayuda de sus amigos lo conseguiría_

….

**¡Tachán! Eh aquí un fic de InuYasha, ya deseaba escribirlo desde hace muuuucho tiempo pero no sabía cómo y no tenía clara la trama… Pero ahora sí que sí. **

**Créanme me ha costado la vida escribir este cap, se me ha borrado el documento ¡dos veces! Llore al final en serio, mi pc está hecho mierda… (no me extraña, tiene 8 años ya) pero aún así que frustrante. Así que bueno, espero que igual les haya gustado. **

**Muchas gracias por leer el fic –ya lo digo de antemano jaja- **

**Ah y por favor comenten y díganme sus opiniones, críticas, y bla bla bla… (los comentarios los respondo al final del fic por cierto y siempre en los siguientes capítulos, obvio jaja)**

**Por cierto, tengo otros fics entren en mi cuenta y léanlos si desean, a lo mejor ya leído alguno –quien sabe- **

**Mi chica fantasma – Naruto (SasuSaku y NaruHina) por el momento está parado el fic (8 caps)**

**Escucha tu corazón –Soul Eater (Soul x Maka) one-shot**

**La Bella & La Bestia –Bleach (Ulquihime) por el momento parado. (7 caps)**

**Mi deseo es –Blue Exorcist (AmaShie) one-shot**

**Titanic Ulquihime –Bleach (Ulquihime obvio) por ahora 5 caps y está parado.**

**Whispers in the dark / Susurros en la oscuridad – Bleach (Ulquihime) one-shot**

**Reencuentro Familiar –Bleach (Ulquihime) one-shot. **

**Y bueno, les deseo ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **

**¡SAYONARA! **

**Por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman las hijas e hijo de Sango y Miroku? :S jeje**

**Siguiente capitulo; Viejos conocidos. **

**Ah y las parejas son: SesshoxRin / InuxKagome / MirokuxSango / KogaxAyame**


End file.
